Educated in
by Cara-Uchiha
Summary: In this story Kiba Inuzuka aged 24  Sasuke Uchiha aged 16  It's set in the real world and Kiba is Sasuke's teacher...  its yaoi don't like don't read...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: In this story –

Kiba Inuzuka aged 24

Sasuke Uchiha aged 16

It's set in the real world and Kiba is Sasuke teacher... also this is my first story and if there is any problems please do review it

Kiba's p.o.v

Beep Beep... The sound of any ordinary day to Kiba Inuzuka, he had forced himself out of bed to go back to that place he left only six years ago and yet now he works there...School... "Arrrrhhgh" I sat up waking up to the smell of sex and sweat was a regular thing. I left the woman in my bed lying in my bed half falling off then I decided to take a shower.

Sasuke's p.o.v

"Sasuke wake up it's your first day of your new school" Itachi whispered "Arrrrhhgh do I have to go, can I just go back to my old school, I don't wanna go Konoha high" I groaned "GET THE HELL UP!" Itachi screamed "o-oh kay" I squeaked so I grabbed my new uniform and hurried to the bathroom as I stripped my t-shirt off I noticed about three hickeys on my neck 'Stupid Bitch I told her not to bite my skin' I thought to myself and thought of what Itachi would say 'I'm so disappointed in you I told you not to be promiscuous when we moved' so I had my shower and 'found' some makeup ... ok it was mine but I needed it for emergencies like these , ' all covered up' I thought to myself while pulling on my uniform and then proceeding to do my hair.

Kiba's p.o.v

I drove through the parking lot and finally found a space I grab my bags from the backseat and walked on to my class room I struggled to find my keys and had to put everything down to find them. As I got in my classroom I noticed it was warm for once and sat in my comfy chair and sat down and fell asleep.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I sauntered through the reception to the main desk and spoke " I'm new" the woman behind the desk looked up and murmured "name" "Uchiha Sasuke" I replied "here you go here's your student note book and timetable , Don't lose them and a member from the student council will show you round , just sit over there for a moment " she gestured I walked over there and sat while a short pale skinny girl with dark blue hair and pale lilac eyes waddled towards me "Ano I'm H-hinata and I'm part of the s-student c-council and I'll be showing you around till the bell goes" she whimpered I stood up and put my arm round her shoulder and said " Thank you how kind of you and will I see the janitor closet's on this tour" I winked at her and I heard her squeak and then she slowly fainted "Hn" I groaned and thought 'this is gonna be a long day'. I decided to pick her up and then leave her in the medical room once I find it, I found it and there was a sweet nurse called Shizune and she told me which way to go for form so I wasn't late. I walked to my form a little too early and was surprised the door was open and I strode in and saw a teacher sleeping on his chair so I decide to tickle his nose with a pencil I found on his desk. He had weird red triangles tattooed on both of cheeks and messy brown hair.

Kiba's p.o.v

"huh-arghhh" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes to a random student sitting on my table directly in front of me he poked me with my pencil so I snatched it from him and asked "who are you and why did you wake me up?" "Ohh hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke I'm new and I'm in your form also I didn't wake you up I merely poked your nose with your pencil" he smiled. I starred for a while he had pale skin and blue-black spiky hair with charcoal black eyes also really bad makeup 'covered' hickeys , I reached over and wiped the remaining makeup with my fingers "What are you doing you old pervert" he screeched as the rest of the class were just coming in the classroom "I'm not old!" I corrected the class continued to stare "or a pervert, hahaha" I said the class began to sit down and the new student began to stand in front of the class ,his back facing me "a-ano I'm Uc-Uchiha Sasuke ah-haha" he began to cry " THIS TEACHER SEXUALLY HARRASSED ME" he shouted , so most of the girls started to surround him hugged him but I was the only one who could see his face as he smirked in my direction 'ARSE….HOLE' I thought , I stood and said "I did not touch him , he touch me umm I mean ahaha, SIT DOWN CLASS!" they all began to return to their seats "ok class calm down you see I don't even know this student but the only reason I touched him is because he had makeup on his neck and please don't tell another member of staff it was just , What's your name again?" I asked "Sasuke" he sniffed "umm yeah it was Sasuke mistake ok, you understand now right?" "Yes sir" the class replied.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I love annoying teacher's it leaves some sort of control over the teacher , I sat smirking at the teacher Inuzuka sensei for a while , I could of sworn I have seen him before 'hmmmm was he originally a cop... No, was he originally a woman... NO, hmmm that's it I've seen him in sound's famous nightclub 'Scales' 'I smirked again in his direction he worded 'FUCK...OFF' I started laughing hysterically then he sent me out I stood up and started limping out of the class room "N-not a-again" I cried leaving the class shocked and then I was followed by Inuzuka sensei '..Oh no... .' I thought sarcastically. He closed the door and turned to me "Yes sir" I gleamed leaving the most angry face I've seen across his face I laughed "What wrong teach, cat cau-g-ght y-ouuur" I couldn't finish my sentence because he grabbed me throat and through against a wall "IF YOU ACCUSE ME OF THING'S I HAVE NOT DONE, YOU SEE YOUR LITTLE TWIG-LIKE NECK IT WON'T EXIST, GOT IT!" he dropped me breathless on the floor I scrambled to my feet "Yes sir" I gulped "and another thing I'm not a pervert because one I'm not a faggot like yourself and even if I was gay it wouldn't be with like's of you" he stated "yes sir and by the way I'm not gay I'm straight" Sasuke replied glumly "Yeah riiiight" Kiba said as he walked back to the class and thought "I'm going to kill this kid"

End of chapter I will continue soon


	2. Chapter 2 short chapter

Chapter 2

Authors note: In this story –

Kiba Inuzuka aged 24

Sasuke Uchiha aged 16

It's set in the real world and Kiba is Sasuke's teacher...

Also I hope you liked the first chapter sorry if it was written poorly but I'll try to improve :3

Sasuke's P.O.V

It had been a week since he had enrolled into Konoha high and I had already became the most popular boy in the school among the ladies even boys, teachers except for one my History teacher Mr Inuzuka, he has held grudge ever since my first day. He still thinks I'm homosexual and I am still not I'm still bisexual yet either way he's a homophobic fucker. I smirked at him as I enter the class and I believe he grinded his teeth , so I laughed. "Haruno Sakura" he began to take the register so I spaced out. "Uchiha Sasuke... UCHIHA..." so I finally answered " I'm here sexy!" I said sexually and smirked. His face was priceless " Wait outside Uchiha" he said.

Kiba's P.O.V

I watch the skinny twat walk out of the class and followed, "Can you stopped disturbing the class every lesson and actually learn" I spoke , he smiled " I am learning" he replied "yeah right prove it", " ok where do I start ohhhh yeah I've learned that you can't teach and that I'm smarter than you also you wear Calvin Klein boxers" I smiled at him " Listen kid I don't care about your future if you fail it's your problem not mine and if you don't start letting me teach it definite you will fail history" I spoke Sasuke replied "really, well how can I fail when I know that The Night of the Long Knives, in June 1934, saw the wiping out of the SA's leadership and others who had angered Hitler in the recent past in Nazi. After this date, the SS lead by Heinrich Himmler was to become far more powerful in Nazi Germany, for all the power the Enabling Act gave Hitler..." "How the hell did you learn that" I cut him off "Like I said I'm smart" he smiled and walked back into the classroom.

Later that day Sasuke's P.O.V

When I got home Itachi was sleeping on the couch so I decided to get dressed and leave for the rest of the day. It was around 7.30ish I made it to 'Scales' the club owned by Orchimaru,who practically loved me so he let me in even if I am a minor. I got to regular spot at the bar and ask for my regular "Jäger bomb ,Kabuto" I asked , He nodded and proceeded to make it, he came back with my drink. I reached for my drink, when it suddenly got snatched from my grasp I looked up to see none other than Mr Inuzuka who just down my drink "minors shouldn't drink" he mocked "You better pay for that, you owe me and teachers shouldn't drink in clubs especially elderly ones" I remarked, I saw a vein in his forehead twitch so I smirked with delight "JUST HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM" he shouted "37" I replied "do you want to die young, I am 26" he replied " oh sorry how can I make it up to you " I asked "you could go home and die" he smiled "meh you asked for it". So I stood up and kneel on my stool to make myself taller and I took his face in my hands and swiftly kissed him with tongues then he lift his hand with a fist and punched me straight in the gut, so hard I fell on the floor and hit my head…**. **

Kiba's P.O.V

'Stupid kid had to go be unconscious, now he's my responsibility' I thought as I drove with him on the backseat. I drove into my driveway and got out my car almost forgetting my nuisance, so I picked him up 'seriously this kid needs a decent meal' I thought. It was 9.30 when he woke "arr...Where am I?" he moaned "My house" I replied from behind him, he jumped and then turned "you rapist, why am I shirtless?" he said "I'm no rapist I was just checking I didn't break your ribs twig boy" I replied "oh how concerned of you" he smiled will standing and trying to find his t-shirt. "Well thanks I'll be leaving now" he supposed while putting his top on and walk for the door "wait...Umm have you done your homework?" I questioned "no" he smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3 also short

Chapter 3

Authors note: In this story –

Kiba Inuzuka aged 24

Sasuke Uchiha aged 16

It's set in the real world and Kiba is Sasuke's teacher...

Hope the last chapter wasn't to shit but yeah enjoy I guess

Sasuke's P.O.V

It was already lunch at school and I couldn't be bothered to eat so I sat in a tree and thought of whom I haven't fucked yet… 'Hmmmmm lets see I have done Misa, Kimiko, Moka, forgot her name uhhhhhh TOO MANY NAMES oh well practically everyone except the nerds' well I guess my works almost done here 'OH wait there still is ' I smirked. The bell rang so I made my way to history to find a supply "ehhh where is Inuzuka-sensei" I frowned "oh he is unwell" the random supply said "Liar he was fine yesterday night…. I mean in school that is" I laughed.

Later that day

I walked to Inuzuka-sensei's house 'hmm the lights are on' I thought and that windows open so I climbed in I looked round the house and started to hear 'noises' from the bedroom so I decided to open the door and take a peek, I saw a woman round his age with blonde hair and brown eyes and I saw him on top doing 'stuff' "lovely" I remarked and smiled "arghhh for fuck sake WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" he screamed and removed himself from this woman while she gathered her things and left as he put his boxers on "So this is what you do when you're sick?" I questioned "wait you haven't answered my question why are you here?" he asked "I didn't say anything I just stood smirking "What's wrong with you answer the goddamn question…Hello…Earth to dickhead" he said while still sitting on his bed.

Kiba's P.O.V

I starred at the idiot wondering what was wrong with him. Sasuke started walking forward and whispered in my ear "I missed you and you must of missed me right?" he said while poking my hard on from before "Oh god no that wasn't for you twat" I said "sure it's not" he said as he sat on my lap and started licking the shell of my ear and nibbling the top "Hey get off me faggot" I said while pushing him back he held to me and started biting my neck and grinding his hips in to mine as he was also hard "I swear if I fuck you will you leave me alone and do your work in class" I asked "Okay but try not to fall in love with me" he whispered "Fine, like I would anyway" I replied. I picked him up and threw him on the bed and got on top of him and started undoing his shirt "Wait aren't you going to kiss me" he pleaded I leaned up and slowly kissed him and he gasped when I put my hand in his pants giving me an opening to push my tongue in his mouth gaining control as I rubbed his shaft slowly I rubbed the slit making pre-cum cover the inside of my hand and I broke the kiss to hear him moan "ahhh ..ha" he moaned loudly as he reached he climax, he grabbed a pillow and covered his face in embarrassment I laughed " Are you serious, why you embarrassed haven't you done this like hundreds of times" "Nojhgdfg sbjdf" he said muffled through the pillow, I grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor "What did you say" I questioned "Huhh umm yeah with plenty of… girls not men" he said as he covered his face again because it was bright red "ohh right wait then why did you come on to me if you were scared" "IM NOT SCARED JUST DO ME ALL READY" he shouted "fine" I smirked. I pulled the rest of his clothes off and I pulled his waist upwards and licked his anus to lubricate it, I pushed his body back down the slowly pushed one of my fingers in his anus and slowly started stretching it. I had two fingers in now and then I started searching for his prostate "hmmmm…" I wondered "AHHHHHHHHH.." he moaned "'Bingo' I thought. My fingers started scissoring his sweet spot. I removed my fingers and started to replaced it with something a lot bigger "No sensei it won't fit No ...Ah" Sasuke whimpered as tears began to fall from his eyes I leaned down and kissed them away.


End file.
